Sam
Sam is one of the characters in Lost in Blue 3. Character Biography At some point before the sinking of the ship, he dated Claire. He taught her the song she sings on her first day on the island and was her inspiration to become a professional singer. On the day she made her debut, Sam went missing. His home was filled with broken furniture, making Claire worry that something really bad happened to him. During her performance on the ship's stage, Claire thought she saw him in the audience. Unbeknownst to her, she was really seeing his twin brother, Eric. Following him, she witnesses him talking to a mysterious man. As she's about to go over to them, the ship rocks violently, throwing both her and Eric overboard. Meanwhile, the real Sam was trying to prevent some suspicious men from breaking into a lab on the ship. As soon as Sam entered the room, the men doubled over in pain from his presence. They refused to back down, however, and promised that if they were going down, so was the ship. Throughout a large part of the game, Eric (who has amnesia) is known as Sam until he, Claire, and James discover the ruined laboratory. Eric experiences a flashback memory that reveals he is actually Sam's twin brother and that his parents were two scientists who worked on the island until a massive earthquake destroyed the lab. As they explore its ruins, they find a diary Kumiko's father had written saying that he gave Sam the passcode to the submarine so that he and his brother could escape. He also wrote that the director's sons were the test subjects of the drug they were developing. Using the six-digit passcode they found in the diary, they open the door to the submarine room and discover the real Sam, who is shocked to see them. Sam confirms that he was one of the subjects. Although the drug did enhance physical abilities, it also spawned a virus that would, over a period of time, severely harm anyone who came near him. He explains that he was on the ship as his father's experiment, but someone attacked the ship and sank it. He washed up on the island and has spent his time in vain looking for a way to cure himself. Now realizing Claire and the others also washed up on the island, he asks them to help him find the cure his mother was working on. To be cured of the virus, Sam needs an antidote containing a Four Seas Carrot, a Paradise herb, a Farwell Cherry Blossom, and the compounding base. Once the medicine is complete and given to Sam, he and Claire express happiness at being together again. Sam and Eric are happily reunited as well. Everyone escapes on the submarine, where Sam listens to Claire sing above deck. Although he is not playable in the main story line, Sam is a playable character in the "Survival Mode" game (in which the player is completely alone and must rely upon their own knowledge of survival). Trivia * Like Claire and Kumiko, Sam has a smaller inventory space than Eric and James. * He is much less cautious than his brother. Claire describes him as a guy who "wasn't a big believer in the whole look-before-you-leap thing". * Eventually, Claire's ankle becomes injured during her exploration of the island's jungle. While Eric explores the other side of the jungle, the real Sam sneaks her some medicine for her injury. * Sam met Claire by rescuing her from drowning in a river. Eric ver2 psd jpgcopy.jpg Category:Male Character Category:Lost in Blue 3 Characters